ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Claudette vs Millianna
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Cats vs Dogs! Two Peculiar Creatures of Similar Backgrounds (Millianna was a Slave, Claudette is a Fugitive, Powerful Magic, and Fisticuffs Moves that put their peers to shame.), settle an epic debate once and for all. Who will end the debate in victory? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Claudette.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Millianna.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari) As Millianna was fighting against a rather challenging foe for her standards, a mysterious woman in a cloak was supposed to Rendezvous with her sister, who somehow was blending in with the audience. Millianna is on the verge of winning. The Rogue Audience Member, Chartette was waiting for someone; her sister... Meanwhile as the Cloaked being was approaching the audience, she encountered two guardsmen, watching out for intruders at all times. Guardsman 1: Huh? Who are you, lady? This tournament has already filed their combatants! Back OFF! Guardsman 2: If you don't leave this place, we'll know you're a wanted criminal! Get. OUT! ???: Sure, I am a fugitive from Ardore, but it doesn't matter to you two punks... Guardsman 1: What the Hell are you saying?! Announcer the winner of this fight is... Millianna! Erza: Yes! I knew She'd make me proud! Natsu: You seem rather outgoing. Lucy: Are you kidding, Natsu? She's- (G Gundam: Kessen no Toki Kitari Ends.) Then an explosion occurred that revealed someone in a cloak approaching the battlefield. Nobody knew what to think; nobody but Chartette. Chartette: (She's here...) The Cloaked Woman simply unhooded herself as Claudette, Chartette's twin sister. Before anyone had a say, Claudette had a speech to tell... Claudette: People of the Audience! It may not seem like it, but I come in peace, and don't wish to harm any of you... (Crowd in Silence) Claudette: Almost Everyone... If she wishes to accept, I challenge her to a fight; a fight to decide our separate kin... Millianna was interested, and wanted the fight to start right away. Millianna: It may not seem like it, but you remind me of a younger version of myself, & I know it to be a sin, but I accept your shenanigan! (Cues Epic OSTs - The Battle Is To The Strong) The Announcers and Judges argue over what to do with an intruder, but the battle already began. Millianna tried a Nekosoku tube, but Claudette easily dodged it. She then ran at Millianna, who shot five more tubes, restraining Claudette's limbs, and Torso. Claudette though simply smiled at such foolery. Claudette: That's it? That's all you have for magic? Millianna was simply shocked to the point of having a shocked look on her face; she was even speechless! Claudette: Sure, my magic is being suppressed right now, however... My muscle mass I gained against my free will is flowing in my veins like Ice Water; for that, you played right into my hands! Claudette used Millianna's tubes, and did a Suplex with them, easily sending Millianna in the air, and into a Wall. Milliana simply got her fists ready. Millianna: That was impressive I'll say; but can you deal with THIS? As the two ran at each other, they both punched each other's cheek's. Millianna: I'm not holding back anymore! Claudette: I want a heated fight! You better not hold back! Before the staff can make an announcement, the two creatures are already set for a fight. In the Audience, Kagura Mikazuchi was already impressed at the mysterious Claudette, and how Millianna has grown to be quite the fighter, but worries as to if She'll have to fight the next round alone... Kagura: (I feel quite worry some for Millianna; this Doggirl easily thwarted her signature move! If I fought her I might win, but I'm quite unsure about my comrade. I'll have to hope for the best...) The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-57.2: Millianna: Kitten Blast!; a lot of em! 58.4-49.3: Many tubes came out at lightning speed as Claudette used her lightning fast reflexes to evade each tube. Millianna knew she had to conserve her magic, but she got blasted by a kick that had Sonic Impact properties. Claudette sent Millianna flying to a wall across the other side. Based on Erza's hypothesis, Claudette broke the doors apart with a similar attack of such magnitude. This alone is that much she knew. As Claudette was following Millianna, as she was about to hit Terra Firma, she was hit with another Sonic Impact Attack; a punch that puts Captain Falcon's to shame. It cracked part of Millianna's chest cavities. Known that the damage is done, Claudette walked away... ...Until... 48.8-34.7: Millianna used Nekosoku Tube to snare Claudette's legs, tripping her as Millianna jumped, and flipped in the air, thus slamming Claudette to smithereens. Millienna then charged at Claudette, but as she got up she used Vulcan Knuckle and combined it with Sonic Impact, easily sending her across the entire arena. Claudette backed up, and so did Millianna, as their next move will be a showstopper. It's already too late for the staff to make a decision; EVERYONE was enjoying this fight... 34.1-20.7: As the two creatures went at each other, Millianna took off her gloves revealing long fingernails resembling claws. As the speed reached a nearing point, Millianna scratched Claudette's face to the point of imprinted scars. 31.6-29.4: Millianna: Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack! But again, Claudette seemed to enjoy the pain; It was better than what SHE had to go through... 27.1-20.3: Heh... Impressive use of claws, lady. But it was nothing compared to the torture I went through, though nobody would give a damn... In the audience, Team Fairy Tail weighs in on their opinion about this "Torture" that Claudette has been through... Lucy: I feel terrible about her... What kind of misery did she have to go through? Natsu: Beats me, Lucy, but I'm in the same boat as you. Gray: Who cares. She is just an attention seeking asswipe who obviously made that theory up. Lucy got angry at such a notion. Lucy: HEY! Did you even go through such traumatic events as a kid?! Natsu: Chill, Lucy. Gray, that was really immature of you, y'know? Gray: I'm merely saying a statement, guys. Lucy: WHY I OUTTA...! 19.3-8.7: Back on the battlefield: Millianna simply ignored the crap Claudette just mentioned, and used Nekosoku Tubes by the many. As Claudette was tiring, this actually worked. Nearly every part of Claudette's body, besides her head, was being constricted. Claudette now can't feel anything but suffocation, and pins and needles around her body. And yet... ...Something similar happened to her that gave her an advantage despite not feeling anything... 8.6-0.1: But before she could get that advantage, Millianna lifted Claudette with her tubes, and spun them like there's no tomorrow. But somehow, the determination to win was about to decide the fight. By this point, Millianna was distracted from her I'm gonna win taunts as she was vertically spinning out of control. It was a move Claudette learned from her twin. Chartette: Of course! Onee-san is using my air flipping techniques to control Millianna's tubes! Sugoi...! As Millianna was no longer in control over her tubes, she was getting wrecked as Claudette flipped her to the ground over and over, easily earning her the win; but it didn't end there... (Epic OSTs - The Battle Is To The Strong Ends.) K.O.! Millianna: I'm sorry guys... She was now unconscious, but Claudette had one last thing to do. As she approached a knocked out Millianna, Team Fairy Tail express their thoughts... Gray: Holy shit. She actually won. Crap, I regret what I said earlier. Lucy: See?! You shouldn't just say she's been through nothing if you dunno anything about her! Natsu: Ugh... I feel as if I'm lonely, with two allies who won't shut up about their thoughts... Claudette felt for a pulse, wherever it might be. ----^- She found one by the wrist and signaled that Millianna needs medical attention. Later... Claudette: They need to put the tournament on hold. There are quite a bit of damages on the arena, and I'm the one to blame. Chartette: Yeah... You certainly know how to blast opponents to bits. Claudette: You said it sis. Then Erza came, and surprisingly, she seemed proud of Claudette's efforts... Erza: You did pretty well out there, Claudette. You had me and Kagura going for abit. You really impressed all of us today. Kagura: As much as I hate to admit it, you really were amazing out there. I never seen a better physical fighter out there besides my cohort. You blew my mind. Team Fairy Tail then arrived, excited about what they wanted to say about Claudette... Lucy: Sugoi! I can't stop thinking of that fight, and how you defeated Millianna without much magic! Natsu: That was like a speed run, dudette! According to the judges, you took Millianna out in a minute and a half! That's WAY better than what Erza can do! Erza: uh... Oi, Natsu! Gray: I'll admit, your efforts are noteworthy; you must indeed have differing ideas of magic than us. Claudette: Right. But sadly, me and Chartette have to leave now. We're on the run from Ardore, & I believe he will find us if the two of us stay. Everyone: Awww...! Kagura: Don't you wish to be an honorary member of Team Mermaid Heel? Natsu: Or even Team Fairy Tail? Chartette: We wished... But that would reveal our whereabouts, and we would rather be on the run at all times Claudette: Basically what my sister is saying, we can't stay as we would get forced into submission and never be in love again. Kagura: Wait. Chartette, that... How do you even lift it? That Zweihander? Even Erza might lose against it! Erza: Yes. I'd be more than happy to fight you, Ch- But that point, the two Beastkin were on their way... Several days later, a wanted poster was on the wall regarding both Beastkin that left town after the fight. The reward for bringing them to Ardore is 7,500,000 yen. Nobody knew who put it up, and those who witnessed the fight opposed it. Ardore then took over the town, demanding to know where they went. Nobody knew... Results/Credits (Cues Vs. Lance/Red/Rival (Final) - Pokémon Gold & Silver Music Extended) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CLAUDETTE! Claudette is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. Millianna is from FAIRY TAIL, owned by Kodansha. Kessen no Toki Kitari is from Mobile Fighter G GUNDAM, owned by SUNRISE. The Battle Is To The Strong is from Fate/zero (Anime), owned by TYPE-MOON. Vs. Lance/Red/Rival is from Pokemon Gold & Silver, owned by Nintendo. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters capable of Martial Arts Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Animal fighters Category:Debate themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees